Dreaming Of Love
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: The summary is at the top of the chapter. Enjoy as this is a SuperDreamer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first SuperDreamer fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Here's the summary of it: Kara is alone and jealous as everyone in her life has someone (even Alex as I've shipped her with Samantha Arias). Meanwhile Nia starts to lose her feelings for Brainy and they move towards her boss being Kara. Can their friends help them get through this? Will Kara even accept Nia's feelings? Will Nia even feel confident enough to tell Kara?**

**This is an AU where there's no Haley so no mind wipe, Alex knows that Kara is Supergirl because I hated it when Alex had her mind wiped of Kara's identity.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Nia's Diary:**_

_Hello Diary, it's me._

_At work with Kara, we've just wrote an article about Supergirl's new partner in crime fighting: The Dreamer (my superhero name.) Brainy just called to see if I would like to go out on a date but between us, I have a confession to make: I don't think I like Brainy in that way but instead, I'm feeling that way for my boss. Is that weird or not? I'm afraid of telling Brainiac and Kara the truth. What do I do? Do I tell them or do I try and bury it?_

_What if Kara already has someone in her life? What if I tell Kara and our relationship begins to break? I can't lose Kara as she's helped me become the woman I am today. Soon I'll have to tell Brainy it's over because I like someone else but I won't say it's Kara. Bye for now, Diary._

_**End Of Nia's Diary.**_

_**Kara's Diary:**_

_Do you ever feel like no matter how hard you try to impress someone, they don't notice you and they stay with the one they love? That's how I feel around James and Lena. I am happy that Lena is happy but I'm not happy that she's with someone that isn't me. _

_And since I'm talking about couples; Alex has finally got her a girlfriend and this time, there's one extra as the woman she's hooked up with is Sam Arias. She told me that she had secretly been dating her since we stopped the Worldkillers. Guess I know where I got my ability of keeping secrets, don't I?_

_Anyway, Nia's doing great at being a hero. Reminds of me when I first started being Supergirl, I think she's doing her best to impress me but I've told her that she doesn't need to. Me and Nia make a great team and I'm happy to call her my superfriend. Gotta go, these articles won't write themselves. Bye Diary._

_**End Of Kara's Diary.**_

**DEO:**

Alex was on the small balcony as she had just finished having a chat with Sam about their date as Lena was going to be looking after Ruby. Alex put her phone back into her pocket then looked up to see Kara landing next to her.

"Looks like I arrive just as you finish talking to Sam," Kara pointed out and Alex nodded, the two give each other a hug and smiled. "How's things going between you two?" Kara asked and Alex smiled.

"Things can't get any better: Sam is perfect and so is Ruby," Alex smiled then hugged Kara again. "Thanks for suggesting I ask Sam out, you are my lifesaver, Kara." Alex thanked her younger sister, Kara replied with shrugging her shoulders and giving Alex her sad smile. "You alright?" Alex asked and Kara didn't reply.

"It's nothing just…" Kara paused to take a breath then looked at her sister. "The day Lena and James got together, I was going to tell Lena how I really felt," Kara explained, Alex wrapped her arm around her sister and smoothed her hair to cheer her up. "I was going to come out and tell her that I'm gay and I had feelings towards her but she's with James. I don't want to break them up just so I can be with her." Kara looked down and wiped a tear away, Alex rubbed her sister on the shoulder which seemed to cheer Kara up a little.

"Kara, even you are allowed a bit happiness," Alex told her as the pair sat on the floor on the balcony. "Maybe there's someone out there for you. All you have to do is go out there as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl." Alex advised, Kara knew her sister was right so she decided to move on.

"Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you, Alex." Kara chuckled and Alex chuckled too, the two sister got off the floor and smiled at each other.

"Since you're here and I have an hour and a half till my date, wanna train for a bit?" Alex suggested, Kara smiled and nodded so the sisters walked towards the training room and started dueling.

** :**

Meanwhile, Nia was at her desk going through article titles to pick for the Supergirl and Dreamer story about them making crime drop, she was quietly working until James Olsen walked over and looked at her work.

"How's things doing here, Nia?" James asked, Nia looked up in surprise as she was in a world of her own. "You alright, Nia?" James asked, he pulled up a office chair and sat opposite her and noticed that she had something on her mind. "Nia, you've helped me in the past now let me help you not as your boss, but as a friend." James calmly told Nia, she looked up and moved her work to the side.

"Mister Olsen, can I ask you something but promise me not to tell anyone else?" Nia asked as she looked around the office, James nodded with a smile. "Well, I'm currently in a relationship with someone but there's a problem." Nia paused as she was afraid to say anything else, James sat forward and looked at Nia with concern in his eyes.

"Nia, it's okay. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone unless you want me to." James promised, Nia smiled a little then sat forward a bit.

"I like someone else more and I don't know what to do," Nia explained. "But it gets more complicated than that." Nia told James and he held her hand to help her.

"It's fine, Nia," James reassured her. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." James told her but Nia shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I need to tell you who it is," Nia told her boss, she then leant forward and whispered something into James' ear then she sat back. "Can you not tell anyone, please?" Nia begged, James gave a reassuring smile and nodded.

"I promise Nia but it may help to talk to her," James suggested, Nia knew that James was right so she nodded. "Now, why don't you go home and leave this to me?" James suggested, Nia listened to her boss and left to go and get ready for what was going to be her last date with Brainiac Five.

**Kara's apartment:**

Kara was sat on her couch alone with a whole pizza on her coffee table, she was watching _The Wizard Of Oz _as she thought about what Alex said about finding someone who would her for she was, then Kara thought about something: what if she found someone who knew her but not just as Kara Danvers but also as Supergirl. Kara was thinking until she heard someone knocking on her door, she used her x-ray vision to see who if was to see that it was Lena.

"_Great! Now Kara, keep calm and don't do anything stupid." _Kara told herself in her head, the last thing she wanted was to make things awkward between her and Lena. Kara grabbed her glasses then put them on as Lena had no idea that she was Supergirl and she wanted to keep it that way then she opened the door and let Lena in.

"Hey Kara, you alright?" Lena asked, Kara pretended to be happy so she gave Lena a fake smile.

"Yeah, just watching a movie alone," Kara told Lena as she left her friend in. "Alex is getting ready for a date, shouldn't you be looking after Ruby?" Kara then asked and Lena smiled.

"I actually came over to ask if you would like to come over," Lena pointed out and that made Kara feel a bit nervous. "Me and Ruby have planned to have a film night and we hoped that you would join us." Lena suggested, Kara looked down as much as she would like to, she couldn't as she wanted to be alone.

"Can we do it some other time?" Kara asked which puzzled Lena. "It's just that tonight, I fancied being alone and I don't want to talk about it." Kara told Lena, she was worried about her friend.

"You sure you're okay, Kara?" Lena asked as she stepped forward, Kara looked away from Lena and looked out the window. "Is there anything I can do?" Lena asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm sure," Kara lied, she tried to wipe the tear rolling down her cheek without Lena seeing it. "You better get to Sam's before you're late." Kara advised, Lena gave her a weak smile then let herself out.

"See you later, Kara." Lena called out before closing the door and walking down the corridor while Kara sat by the window and looked at the sky. She decided to go out and think so she got changed into her Supergirl costume then flew out the window to try and clear her mind.

**National City Park:**

Nia and Brainiac were having a quiet walk through the park whilst holding hands, Brainy seemed to be actually enjoying himself but Nia was thinking about the woman she had developed feelings for. Brainy noticed that Nia was distracted by something so they decided to sit down on a bench by the pond, he was concerned about why Nia wasn't enjoying himself.

"Are you okay, Nia?" Brainy asked, Nia was still looking at the ground and she wasn't feeling alright as she had decided to tell Brainiac the truth.

"Brainy, I have a confession to make," Nia started which startled Brainy. "I have feelings towards someone else." Nia admitted, Brainiac looked at the lake and rubbed his hands together. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I never intended to." Nia promised as she held his hand.

"I'm fine, Nia," Brainy admitted, Nia hugged him as she hoped that he could forgive her. "You know when I ran my simulations to see how this date would go, this wasn't one that I could calculate." Brainy mumbled but Nia heard so she hugged him tighter.

"Friends, Brainy?" Nia asked as she looked at Brainiac who smiled and nodded.

"Always, Nia Nal." Replied Brainy which made Nia happy but now the most difficult part was to come now. Nia was worried about how Kara would react but she knew that if she got it off her chest, Kara would know why Nia was always nervous around her.

**Here you SuperDreamers are, the first completed chapter with more to come. Did you enjoy it? If you did then don't forget to drop a review and wait to see what chapter 2 has in store. **

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of the SuperDreamer fanfic, enjoy!**

_**Nia's Diary:**_

_Hello Diary, I'm back with some news. Me and Brainy are over but we've agreed to stay friends, I hope I didn't hurt him because that wasn't my intention. All I wanted was to tell him was why I decided to leave him. Kara was now a part of who I am now and between us, I've had a crush on her since we first met: I thought to myself that a beauty like her must've come from the heavens and indeed she did, much like my mom. _

_I've just got a text from Alex asking if I would like to join her and Sam for dinner at a restaurant, I've replied back to say I would like to. I better get ready for this dinner, I'll tell you how it went. Bye Diary._

_**End Of Nia's Diary.**_

_**Kara's Diary:**_

_Hey Diary, I'm back after a chat with James: we were talking about our hero business until he moved on to Nia and how was she doing. I told him how she was doing and he was impressed, I told James that Nia was reminding me of how I used to be when I first became Supergirl and I saw a smile forming on his face. _

_Speaking of Nia, I've been worried about her as she's been acting kind of nervous around me. I've spoken to Alex about it and she's said just let her go and wait for her to come and talk to me. This is Alex I'm talking about and she's normally right so I'm going to trust her, I hope Nia's okay. I better go and get dressed now as I'm having dinner with Alex and Sam as Ruby's with Lena tonight. Bye for now, Diary._

_**End Of Kara's Diary.**_

**High Moon Restaurant:**

Sam and Alex arrived at the restaurant then walked over to their table, they were walking hand in hand then sat down to wait for their guests. Sam was wearing a white knee length dress while Alex was wearing a red knee length dress, they looked at the entrance to see Kara walking towards them and she was a blue dress that went down to her ankles.

"Kara, glad to see you made it," Sam got up as she walked over and hugged Kara. "We're just waiting for one more friend to arrive." Sam explained to Kara, she wondered who it was but then she found out.

"Nia?" Kara was surprised and so was Nia, they didn't know that Alex or Sam had invited each other. "I didn't know that you were invited." Kara pointed out and Nia nodded.

"We thought we would surprise you two," Alex told the pair, Kara and Nia sat next to each and straight away, Alex could see that Nia was acting weird around her young sister. "Now, let's enjoy the night and the meals." Alex suggested and the others agreed so they decided to enjoy the food and wine.

**Later that night:**

After enjoying the meal and food, the four women left the restaurant and Sam paid the bill then left with Alex, leaving Kara and Nia to wait for a cab to get. Kara checked her watch while Nia stared at the sky and looked at the stars, Kara walked over to Nia and looked at the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kara asked, Nia nodded in agreement. "Nia, is everything alright between us?" Kara asked as she was worried in case she had done anything to upset Nia but Nia shook her head.

"No, it's not you, it's me," Nia told Kara, she wrapped her arm around Nia's shoulders to cheer her up. "Kara, if I told you something, can you promise to always be my friend?" Nia asked, Kara nodded and smiled.

"Nia, you can tell me anything." Kara reassured her so Nia decided to tell Kara what was bothering her.

"The truth is, Kara, that I'm in love with you," Nia confessed with surprised Kara. "I wanted to tell you but was afraid that I may lose you." Nia explained, Kara was amazed to find out that her best friend was in love with her and before Kara could say anything, Nia had walked off as she felt upset as she didn't know how Kara would react.

**Kara's apartment:**

After flying home, Kara had flown through her window and landed by her couch but she was distracted as she was thinking about what Nia told her. Kara quickly changed into her pyjamas then grabbed a bottle of wine and removed the lid, she began to drink it as she didn't know what to do so she grabbed her diary and made a new entry

_**Kara's Diary:**_

_I just found out something I didn't see coming: Nia has feelings for me! Nia is in love with me and I responded by not saying a word. I'm now afraid that I've hurt her which I didn't want to do as I care about Nia but I don't know what to do. I have to admit that I do find Nia very beautiful but like her, I was afraid to tell her in case she wasn't gay._

_Who do I tell? I wonder if Alex is awake? Usually I would go and talk to Lena but my heart aches when I'm near her, telling me how heartbroken I am that she's with someone else. When I see Nia at tomorrow, I'll ask her if she would like to go out for drinks later. _

_Talk later then Diary, I'm going to contact the only person that can help me._

_**End Of Kara's Diary.**_

Kara closed her diary then hid it in her bedroom so that no one could ever find it then Kara picked up her phone and made a call to someone.

**Meanwhile:**

Nia was at her apartment in bed as she thought about Kara, she loved her but was surprised to see that she had nothing to say. Nia got out her diary and a pen, she was about to write a new entry when her phone started ringing and when she checked it, she saw that it was J'onn calling her.

"Hello J'onn, this is a surprise," Nia exclaimed as she placed the pen and diary down so that she could get a glass and a bottle of red wine. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she poured up a small glass.

"_Nia, I was just checking to see how you doing?" _J'onn asked, Nia sat down then rested her feet on the couch as she took a slip of the wine.

"I'm okay, it's just…" Nia paused so she took a huge, deep breath then started to explain her problem to J'onn. "I just told someone that I like them but they didn't reply so I left them and walked home alone." Nia told J'onn, she drank the glass then sat back as she looked at the ceiling.

"_I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" _J'onn asked, Nia was happy that J'onn wanted to help her.

"I'm fine, thank you, J'onn," Nia thanked as she smiled and put her glass on the table. "Would it be alright I come over? I need someone to talk to." Nia asked, she would usually talk to Kara but since this was to do with Kara, Nia wanted to talk to somebody else.

"_Of course you can, Nia," _J'onn replied which made Nia smile. _"Feel free to pop by tomorrow and we'll talk." _J'onn told Nia so then the pair said their goodbyes and ended their calls, Nia decided to turn in and go to bed as she had a busy day tomorrow.

**Next day, :**

Kara walked into work and towards her desk but noticed that Nia wasn't in, she usually got in before she did. Kara put her bag on her desk then walked into James' office to see James and Lena sat on the couch out on the balcony. Kara knocked on the office door which got the couple's attention, they walked over to her and smiled.

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena asked, Kara nodded then lifted her glasses back up her nose. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just wanted to ask if Nia's in today?" Kara asked, the couple looked at each other then James went over to his desk and checked for any missed calls. "We went out last night with Sam and Alex then Nia told me something that I didn't see coming." Kara told them and while James was trying to check for any missed calls, Lena was looking at Kara as if she was trying to figure out what Nia said.

"I've just checked and there's a missed call from Nia." James told Kara then he played it, they listened to Nia's voicemail.

"_Mister Olsen, I'm sorry but I've gone to see a friend then I'm going to see my family," _Nia's voicemail started as the three listened. _"I know I didn't ask for permission but it's something I decided to do this morning. I'll be back sometime next week. Bye for now." _With that, the voicemail ended and Kara's heart sunk: was she responsible for this? Lena noticed Kara's reaction and before she could say anything, Kara walked off and started working.

"Is everything alright with Kara?" Lena asked, James walked over to Lena and held her hand then gave her a concerned look.

"I don't know, she wasn't happy the last time we spoke plus she shouted at me," James told Lena who was surprised: why would Kara shout at her best friend. "If you want to talk to her then be careful. Kara isn't as fragile as you think she is, she's alot like you." James told Lena, she then walked over to Kara's desk.

**Meanwhile:**

J'onn and Nia were sat in J'onn's PI office drinking coffee, J'onn knew that something was on Nia's mind and he wanted to help without reading her mind so he did it the old fashion way and asked.

"So Nia, what can I do for you?" J'onn asked cheerfully, Nia placed her cup down on the table and began explaining to J'onn what was wrong.

"You see J'onn, I like Kara but as more as a friend," Nia started but J'onn didn't react, he just let Nia talk. "I love her but when I told her, she looked almost shocked." Nia explained, J'onn sat forward and held Nia's hand.

"Nia, I think that Kara was surprised because it was unexpected," J'onn started, Nia slowly nodded in agreement. "How about you go and talk to Kara, tell her your feelings but go slow. And if it makes things a little better, I'll come along and help sort things out." J'onn suggested and that made Nia smile.

"I really appreciate that, J'onn," Nia smiled, the pair stood up only for Nia to give J'onn a hug who returned it. "Kara should be at ." Nia nervously told J'onn, the pair left the PI office then J'onn locked the door.

"I'll drive us there," J'onn said and Nia nodded, they got into J'onn's car then drove off. "Calm down Nia, you'll be fine." J'onn reassured her, Nia took a few deep breaths as they drove to .

**I'm ending chapter 2 like this for you to think about what would happen next? Will Kara tell Lena why she shouted at James? How will Nia and Kara's chat go? I hope you like me for pairing Sam X Alex as I could always see them as a pair. **

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of my SuperDreamer fanfic and I hope you have enjoyed it. Sorry it takes a while to write as I like to plan it on paper which does take a long time but it gets perfect results. Now, let's see what's going to happen today with Kara and Nia. Enjoy!**

_**Nia's Diary:**_

_This entry is being wrote while driving to with J'onn, he's coming along to help get the courage to tell Kara that I love her. I know I've already told her but now, I want to tell Kara the entire story. We've just arrived at so wish me luck!_

_**End Of Nia's Diary**_

_** :**_

J'onn and Nia walked into the main office and saw James and Lena by the big desk, they were discussing articles about the Children of Liberty and their fight against Supergirl and the other heroes. They looked up to see J'onn and Nia walking into their office and looking around as if they had lost something.

"Nia, I thought you had went to see your family?" James asked, Nia shook her head then James looked at J'onn. "J'onn, what you doing here?" James was puzzled with why J'onn was in .

"Nia asked me to come and help with a personal matter," J'onn started then looked at a desk in the back by the window. "Have you two seen Kara?" J'onn asked, the couple looked at each other then Lena spoke up.

"Kara left after we talked earlier," Lena started, she and James sat down on the couch then J'onn and Nia sat opposite them. "Let me explain from the beginning." Lena told them.

_**Flashback:**_

_Lena had walked over to Kara's desk, Kara was hard at work trying to come up with a way to get an interview with Supergirl and The Dreamer until she looked up to see Lena standing over her._

"_Kara, is everything okay?" Lena asked, Kara didn't respond with any words or actions. "Kara, why does it feel like our friendship is breaking? We used to spend a lot of time together but now, it feels like we're pulling apart." Lena told Kara, she stood up then walked towards the window and looked out of it._

"_Lena, I have a confession to make," Kara started which startled Lena. "The reason why we're growing apart is that…" Kara paused as she knew if she told Lena the truth then everything will change between them. "I've liked you for so long but not as friends." Kara admitted which surprised Lena._

"_You mean as…?" Lena asked and Kara nodded. "Wow! I never knew," Lena started, Kara looked at Lena and the CEO could see a tear running down Kara's face. "Kara, don't cry." Lena said as she tried to calm her down._

"_I'm sorry but I'm leaving for a while to sort some things out," Apologized Kara, she picked up handbag and looked at Lena. "Goodbye Lena." Kara said then she walked away, leaving Lena to think about what just happened. _

_**End Of Flashback:**_

Lena and James held hands and looked at each other with sadness in their hearts, Nia and J'onn looked at the pair then nodded at each other. The pair got up then headed towards the exit of the office and started their search for Kara.

"You okay, Lena?" James asked as he hugged his girlfriend, Lena cried as she buried her head into James' chest.

"I feel stupid now," Lena told him, James kissed her on the forehead then the two got up and left. Meanwhile, J'onn and Nia had just arrived back at J'onn's car as they were thinking of places that Kara would go.

"She wouldn't be at her apartment, she'd wanted to be somewhere that no one else can get to." J'onn suggested, Nia agreed then she thought of somewhere.

"What about the fortress?" Nia suggested, J'onn agreed so the pair got into the car then drove off to then change the car into J'onn's spaceship and flew off to the Fortress Of Solitude.

**Fortress Of Solitude:**

In the cold fortress, wandered an emotionally confused Kara in her Supergirl costume as she looked at everything that her cousin had. Kara then stopped as she looked down at the Legion ring that Clark had, she picked it up and looked at it. Kara's hearing picked up the sound of engines, she used her x-ray vision to see what it was: it was J'onn's ship coming in for a landing. Moments later, J'onn and Nia walked into the fortress and saw Kara sat down on the staircase while playing with her hair, J'onn nodded at Nia then he walked over to look at the maps of space while Nia walked over to talk to Kara.

"How did you find me?" Kara asked, she looked up and saw Nia giving her a cheerful smile.

"I thought that you would want to be somewhere where you can be alone," Nia started as she sat next to Kara. "This was the only place I could think of." Nia told Kara who was impressed with her detective skills.

"If you don't become a reporter, you could always become a private investigator." Kara suggested which made the two chuckle. "Nia, I have something I want to say to you," Kara started, it got Nia's attention so she turned and looked at Kara. "After what you said about you being in love with me, I thought about all the times we've been with each other and it hit me: you were showing signs but I was being too stupid to realize them." Kara admitted, Nia hugged Kara and smiled, Kara accepted Nia's hug and returned it.

"You weren't being stupid, you were always busy with Lockwood and the Children Of Liberty," Nia told her as she looked into Kara's eyes. "Can I say something that may cheer you up?" Nia asked as she wiped Kara's tears away, Kara smiled and nodded. "I think you look beautiful and personally, I like your hair down then up." Nia told Kara and that made the Kryptonian smile.

"Nia, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you," Kara told her and Nia listened; she closed her eyes then waited for Kara's surprise which she didn't see coming: she felt a set of lips touch her's and as she slowly opened her eyes, she saw that Kara Danvers was now kissing her. The kiss went on for a solid two minutes until their separated to reveal two blushing females. "Now you know how I truly feel about you." Kara told Nia who smiled, she then took hold of Kara's hands and held them tight.

"I don't remember the last time I was this happy." Nia told Kara and she smiled, they were about to kiss again until J'onn walked over and interrupted their moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" J'onn asked, the two women shook their heads then they got and walked over to J'onn.

No, things couldn't be any better," Kara exclaimed as she hugged Nia. "Me and Nia are together." Kara told J'onn, he was happy for the pair of them so he gave them both a hug.

"Congratulations you two," J'onn said, he wiped his eyes as he leaking tears of joy. "I'm going to head back, I'm sure you two can get back." J'onn said and the couple nodded, J'onn walked off to his ship while leaving Kara and Nia alone in the Fortress Of Solitude to talk about their future together.

"Before we leave, there's something I want you to have, Nia," Kara said as she walked over and picked up the Legion ring, she handed to Nia who looked surprised. "Kal always said I could give it to someone I fight with in case of trouble." Nia smiled as she slid the ring on, she began to float so Kara floated with her.

"Shall we head home then?" Nia asked, Kara nodded so Nia changed into her Dreamer costume then the pair flew back to National City as now they now happy with the one they love most.

**Later that day:**

Kara and Nia were hard at work at working on new article about the Children Of Liberty attacking alien homes. They had decided to upload to a blog and as for the name to hide themselves under Nia chose it and it was called: #Super_Dreamer. They closed down the internet before James walked over to check on them and lucky, James didn't see their blog as he sat opposite the duo.

"How are things between you two now?" James asked, Kara and Nia smiled then got back to work. "I see that you two are back as friends." James said but the two chuckled then looked at James.

"You forgot a word before _"friend"_," Kara pointed out which confused James. "That missing word is_ "girl"_, James." Kara told him and Nia chuckled, James was surprised but before he could say anything, Kara and Nia got up, grabbed their handbags and turned off their computers.

"We've got a party to attend," Nia pointed out as Kara held her arm out and Nia wrapped her arm around it. "See you tomorrow, Mister Olsen." With that, Kara and Nia walked off leaving a surprised James to think about the pair.

**Alex's apartment: **

There was a party due to Sam's birthday was today and only Kara, Nia and J'onn, were invited as Sam only wanted a small birthday. Sam and Alex were getting the food on the table while Ruby was finishing decorating the cake, they had almost finished when they heard a knock on the door. Sam went over to answer it and there stood Kara and Nia whilst holding hands.

"Kara, nice to see you made it," Sam smiled as she hugged Kara, she then looked at Nia. "And whose this lovely person?" Sam asked, Kara smiled and Nia held her hand out.

"I'm Nia Nal, I'm…" Nia felt nervous as she hadn't told anyone that she was now gay, she then turned and looked at Kara.

"Nia's my girlfriend," Kara introduced which surprised Alex has she didn't know that Kara was gay but she was happy to know that she was with someone that made her happy. "We got you a present." Kara said cheerfully as she handed it to Sam who smiled.

"Thank you, come in." Sam stood to the side to allow Kara and Nia into the apartment, Alex and Kara walked into the kitchen to chat while Sam and Nia talked while getting the decorations up.

"So, you and Nia?" Alex asked and Kara smiled. "I thought you were into Lena?" Alex asked, Kara looked at Nia and smiled then turned to look back at Alex.

"Sometimes who you want to be with is someone you would least expect," Kara said and Alex nodded. "Nia is special, she knows who I am and I know who she is, so there's no secrets between us." Kara explained and Alex agreed, it was at that moment that J'onn showed up with a present.

"I brought this, something you may like," J'onn smiled as he handed the photo to Alex and Sam, they looked as it was photo of everyone including Winn. "Do you like it?" J'onn asked, the happy couple smiled then they hugged J'onn.

"We love it, J'onn," Alex smiled as she looked at Sam then looked back at J'onn. "Thank you." J'onn smiled, Kara handed J'onn a glass of champagne with a smile.

"Let's get this birthday rolling, eh?" Kara suggested, everyone agreed then they decided to get the party started.

**Chapter 3 done, I hope you enjoy it. Lena and James didn't attend Sam's party because they're too busy with being with each other after Kara told Lena about her feelings. **

**Do you like that I gave Nia the Legion ring from the Fortress so that she can now fly? I thought it would nice for the couple to fly together as they fight together and work together. **

**See you again for chapter 4! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter for the SuperDreamer fanfic and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Kara and Nia are now together and the only ones who doesn't know is Lena and Brainy. How will they take the news? Find out in this chapter.**

_**Kara's Diary:**_

_Today I'm going to see Lena and tell her about me and Nia. I know that she now knows that I had feelings for her but now I'm with Nia now and I couldn't be any happier. I thought Lena was the love I loved but it seems I was hiding my true feelings away, Nia Nal is the most wonderful person I've ever met (next to Alex who has to be number one, she's my sister!) _

_Got to go now as Lena is outside my apartment as moving stuff around for Nia to move in. Talk later._

_**End Of Kara's Diary.**_

Kara walked over to her front door, put on her glasses then opened the door and welcomed Lena in who looked around and saw that most of her furniture had been moved which confused her.

"Moving out?" Lena asked as she looked at Kara, the reporter shook her head then grabbed a bottle of water. "What's going on then?" Lena asked as she sat on a stool by the kitchen.

"I've got someone moving in with me," Kara started which confused Lena. "Lena, I've actually got something to tell you." Kara started, she sat next to Lena and at that moment, the front door opened and in walked Nia with some of her belongings. "Nia, perfect timing." Kara exclaimed and she got up and hugged Nia which surprised Lena.

"Lena, is everything alright?" Nia asked and Lena nodded then she noticed how close Kara and Nia were.

"Yeah, Kara was about to tell me something," Lena said cheerfully, Kara nodded and Nia knew what she was going to say. "Do you know what it was, Nia?" Lena asked, Kara sat next to Lena while Nia took her stuff into the bedroom.

**DEO:**

Things at the DEO were good as Alex was in her office looking at a small, red, velvet box as she wanted to ask Sam a very important question. Brainiac walked into her office and he looked confused, Alex quicky stuck the box into the top drawer and looked at her friend.

"Hello Director Danvers, may I talk to you?" Brainiac asked, Alex nodded and pointed at the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Is everything alright, Brainy?" Alex asked, Brainiac looked down then looked at his boss.

"Can I ask you a question about Nia Nal?" Brainy asked, Alex smiled and nodded. "Do you know who she's with? She told me that she's with someone and was wondering who it was." Alex sat forward and took out her phone, she then dialed a number then handed it to Brainy.

"Talk to Nia, ask her and be kind." Alex said as she walked off to start training her new agents, the phone answered then Brainy's and Nia's chat begun.

**Later on:**

At Kara's apartment, Kara and Nia were watching _Wizard Of Oz _and were enjoying themselves as they drank red wine and ate donuts. The door opened and in walked Alex and Sam and they looked very happy, Kara and Nia got up and looked at the couple then Kara noticed the ring on Sam's finger.

"You two are…?" Kara asked and they smiled then nodded, that made Kara and Nia smile then they hugged the couple. "Congratulations you two!" Kara cheered and Nia nodded, she ran over to the kitchen and poured up two extra glasses of red wine then she handed them to Sam and Alex.

"Congratulations to the pair of you and we wish you with all the happiness in the world," Nia announced and everyone agreed. "To Sam and Alex." Nia smiled and they others agreed.

"Have you two decided who's taking whose surname?" Kara asked, Sam and Alex looked at each other then made their decision.

"I'll be taking the Danvers name," Sam decided and that surprised everyone. "Since Alex has been a huge part of my and Ruby's life, I want to take something of Alex's so I've decided to become Samantha Danvers." Alex was happy that Sam was going to become a member of her family.

"Tonight, us four go out and celebrate!" Kara suggested and they all agreed, they sat down and decided to have a game night.

**Luthor apartment:**

At Lena's apartment, Lena and James were silently sat down and watching the tv but the silence was worrying Lena so he decided to ask her what was bothering Lena.

"Lena, what's wrong?" James asked, Lena sat forward and moved her hair behind her shoulders. "Has it got to do with Kara?" James asked again and when Lena heard Kara's name, she felt weird.

"James, Kara has moved on," Lena started which surprised James. "I found out she's with Nia." Lena looked at James and noticed that the news didn't startle him. "You knew?" Lena asked and James nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked, James stood up and looked at Lena.

"I wanted Kara to be the one that tells you," James explained which Lena understood. "I hope you can understand." Lena smiled then hugged James, she nodded which made James smile so they retreated to the bedroom.

**Meanwhile:**

Nia had gotten changed into her pyjamas, Kara walked in with two cups with hot chocolate which made Nia smile. Kara handed a cup to Nia and they started drinking it then got into bed. Nia read a romance book while Kara took off her glasses and cleaned them meanwhile, Nia was thinking how their relationship had changed from being friends to being girlfriends then she looked at Kara as she placed her glasses on top of the chest of drawers.

"Enjoying the book?" Kara asked as she turned around, Nia quickly moved back and read her book.

"It's looks like the relationship we had and now have," Nia explained which made Kara interested so she looked over to look but was tricked as Nia leant forward and kissed her on the lips. "Got you, beautiful." Kara smiled as she loved feelings Nia's lips touch hers'.

"Come here, Nia." Kara said as she took Nia's book away, dropped it on the floor then the pair started to kiss as the quilt covered their bodies and their romantic night begun as a text from Alex beeped on Kara's phone reading:

"_I asked the woman I love to marry me; it's your turn now, sis."_ Then the screen faded to black as the happy couple were enjoying themselves.

**And that's the end of this. I hope you've enjoyed it as I've enjoyed writing it. Did you enjoy the SuperDreamer and AgentReign moments as I think they are both great pairings. If you would like a sequel, wait and see as I do write whatever comes into my head. **

**Sorry this chapter took a while as I've been busy but I promise to make you happy. If you like my CW pairings and like to see more of them, don't forget ask for more. See you all next time!**


End file.
